


Midnight

by KoreQueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Mommy Issues, Past Relationship(s), Team as Family, dos madres, two mothers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreQueen/pseuds/KoreQueen
Summary: Tras la victoria contra la Horda, Midnight, hija de Castaspella y Shadow Weaver reflexiona sobre su pasado, presente y futuro. F/F [Castaspella/Shadow Weaver (Light Spinner)] Shadow Weaver viva como Light Spinner. OC bajo mi propia creación.
Relationships: Castaspella & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic de She-ra. Comencé a ver la serie por una amiga mía y la terminé hace unos días. Desde el momento en que vi a Shadow Weaver me enamoré de ella y cuando la vi con Castaspella pensé que harían una linda pareja. Esto ha surgido tras leer unos cuantos fanfics de la pareja.Me he tomado un poco de libertad a la hora de crear los reinos de Etheria. A penas altera la historia original.

Las celebraciones en Etheria comenzaron antes del anochecer. La noticia de la derrota de la Horda a manos de las princesas y de She-ra voló por todo el planeta, trayendo consigo a miles de habitantes de todos los reinos.

Se armaron varias carpas en el mismo lugar donde terminó la batalla, algunas para los heridos y otras para reunir a los visitantes y sus ofrendas. Al comienzo de la noche hubo un gran banquete en honor a todos los guerreros de la rebelión, para después comenzar con los bailes y juegos hasta bien entrado el día siguiente.

Midnight fue arrastrada en la celebración junto al resto de sus amigos, aunque se veía mucho más cómoda que Catra u Hordak. En Mystacor, el reino donde había crecido y del cual era princesa, no se celebraban este tipo de fiestas. A pesar de ser un lugar de relajación, también era el paraje donde se encontraba la escuela de hechiceros de Etheria y como su madre le había dicho una vez: “La relajación ayuda a dejar fluir la magia, pero el festejo la altera.”

A Midnight siempre le pareció estúpido. Ella adoraba las fiestas y se sentía más poderosa en ellas. Por eso adoraba visitar Luna Brillante. Podía disfrutar junto a su prima la princesa Glimmer y su amigo Bow. Había tenido a su tía, la reina Angela, para explicarle todo sobre Etheria, y a su tío, el rey Micah, para contarle historias de su madre cuando era más joven o para ayudarla con hechizos más complicados. Ahora solo tenía a su tío, pero a pesar de ello había conseguido muchos más amigos con los que pasar tiempo juntos, cosa que su condición de princesa y sus deberes como estudiante en la academia no permitían.

A pesar de todo, adoraba a su madre. La reina Castaspella era todo para ella. La dio a luz y crio sola. Le enseñó todo lo que pudo sobre hechicería y una vez que su propia hija la superó hizo todo lo posible por encontrar otra manera de aprovechar su potencial.

Midnight y Castaspella eran muy parecidas y unidas. Poseían la característica energía de su familia, compartían gustos y ambas eran cabezotas y algo rencorosas. A Midnight siempre la desesperó la sobreprotección que su madre ejercía sobre ella. Ella, que era una rebelde y no le gustaba que la gente la mandara, solía desobedecerla y enfadarla. Cuando se hizo un poco más mayor y comenzó a preguntarse por la pareja de su madre en el momento que fue concebida, comenzó a entenderla un poco más. Su madre estaba dolida por lo que fuera que ocurrió y no estaba dispuesta a compartir ese dolor libremente con su hija. Criarla sola había creado esa sobreprotección, no queriendo perder a su hija también. El pañuelo que Midnight tenía atado alrededor de su muñeca era todo lo que iba a obtener de la historia y se contentaba con ello.

De todos modos, no comprendió toda la verdad hasta que no conoció a una de las hechiceras más famosas y aterradoras de Mystacor. Light Spinner, o como ahora era conocida, Shadow Weaver, la había intrigado desde el momento en que la vio.

Al principio había sido el aura siniestra (Midnight la definiría como triste e intrigante, siempre había presumido de ser una buena juzgadora de carácter) y la máscara que cubría su rostro. Midnight, quien era muy expresiva, sabía que algo debía ocultar mucho más allá de una inseguridad física.

Luego, su madre volvió a Luna Brillante para la coronación de su sobrina y Midnight se convención de que esta mujer era mucho más que una víctima de su propia ansia de poder. Castaspella no le diría la verdad, y por mucho que Midnight pasara horas hablando con Shadow Weaver, no estaba dispuesta a confesárselo.

Pero ella _lo sabía_. Había un pasado entre esas dos mujeres, mucho más profunda que lo que contaban los hechiceros más antiguos de Mystacor. Midnight quería saberlo, lo necesitaba. Siempre había sentido que era demasiado para la propia Etheria, que no terminaba de encajar con nadie. Terminó llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que ver con su padre o madre desconocido. Y sabía que Light Spinner sabía algo.

Toda conjetura terminó el día que su tío Micah volvió y le contó todo lo que ocurrió hace veinte años. Obviamente no hubo ninguna declaración que lo asegurara, pero todo parecía encajar. Light Spinner y su madre habían mantenido una relación algún tiempo, pero antes de que Midnight naciera Light Spinner se convirtió en Shadow Weaver y abandonó Mystacor. Ella no conocía los detalles, pero le parecía tan extraño que la mujer de la que había oído historias aterradoras y la que había conocido en el invernadero de Luna Brillante fueran la misma persona. Shadow Weaver se arrepentía de los sucedido, estaba segura. Solo esperaba que ahora tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su otra madre, una persona a la que sin conocer había estado anhelando toda su vida.

A medianoche, en pleno apogeo de la fiesta, se deslizó dentro de la carpa que contenía a la renovada Light Spinner. Adora y Catra la habían traído desde Corazón de Etherea y She-ra había eliminado todo rastro de magia oscura de su cuerpo utilizando su espada. Poca gente había podido verla. Su madre había acaparado la tienda en cuanto la hechicera fue colocada ahí y había mandado a un par de guardias vigilar la entrada. A pesar de ello había podido ver los ojos verdes de la hechicera antes de que fuera recluida para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Los mismos ojos verdes que los suyos.

Midnight se dio la vuelta para volver a asegurarse de que su madre no la veía. Castaspella estaba en una conversación con su hermano y parecía que seguiría así durante un par de minutos. Rápidamente Midnight se agachó junto al cuerpo dormido de Light Spinner. Con cuidado, desató el nudo del pañuelo y le abrió la mano, colocando el objeto con su dueño original. Apretó su mano con seguridad y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

Antes de volver a la fiesta volvió a mirarla por ultima vez. Sí, las cosas saldrían bien a partir de ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Dime por favor si te ha gustado este One-shot. Revisa y añádelo a favoritos. Estoy pensando en tal vez continuar está historia con la relación madre e hija de Shadow Weaver y Midnight o contar las aventuras de Midnight en la alianza de las princesas. Dime qué piensas sobre ello por favor.


End file.
